


(Waking) Ups and (Going) Downs

by Millennial_Medusa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I'm a sucker for morning Percy and so is Annabeth, Morning Sex, Smut, the title is so cheesy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millennial_Medusa/pseuds/Millennial_Medusa
Summary: Annabeth needs to get up this morning, but Percy has a plan to keep her in bed.





	(Waking) Ups and (Going) Downs

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote for my tumblr (mllennialmedusa) for the prompt "percabeth cute smut", not that I ever need prompting to write my favorite couple in the world

“Percy,” Annabeth groaned. “I’m serious, I have to go work on those drafts.”

Percy mumbled something incoherent into her hair and pulled her tighter against his front. The cocoon of blankets she and Percy were wrapped up in was impossibly warm and soft and no, she didn’t particularly want to leave it but it was already 9:30 and she couldn’t waste her whole Sunday in bed with him, no matter how much she wanted to. 

She sighed and shifted to get up, but his arm tightened further around her waist. “You’re the worst.”

“Love you too.” 

“I have to get up.”

“Nope.”

“You can’t keep me here against my will, you know.”

For a moment there was silence, but the arm still wrapped around her meant it was not a concession. Before Annabeth could turn in his embrace, she felt her hair—a mass of tangled curls, she was sure—being pushed away and a featherlight kiss pressed to the base of her neck. 

Annabeth swallowed. Another kiss followed, at the hollow of her neck, and then another on her shoulder. Suddenly he rolled her onto her back and shifted above her, claiming her mouth hotly with his own and using her gasp to slide his tongue in. 

She was still sore from last night, but Annabeth felt heat blossoming that was impossible to ignore, so she wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders and pulled him down further onto herself. 

And then Percy was sliding down, his mouth blazing a trail from her jaw to her neck to mouth at her breasts through the old, thin tee shirt she was wearing, drawing a soft moan from her. Then to her hips, where his rough hands had been playing with the hem of her shirt. He stayed there for a few long moments, mouthing at her hip bone, nipping it to hear the little cries that slipped past her lips. 

Her hand found itself wrapped in his mess of dark bedhead. “Percy,” she moaned, tugging his hair. 

He looked up at her with a wolffish grin then. “You’re free to go any time, Wise Girl.”

“Don’t be a tease or I will,” she growled, rubbing her legs together subtly in an attempt to get some relief. 

Percy noticed this, because of course he did, he was Percy and he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes and so he knew exactly how to torture her in these kinds of situations, and he used his hands to press her thighs apart, making her whimper at the loss. She didn’t miss the shift in his eyes at the sound and the sight of her spread out in front of him, but before she could comment on it his breath was there and his mouth was so close so close _so close_ —

“Last chance,” he said, his voice still raspy with sleep. “You sure you don’t still wanna get up?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re on thin ice,” she threatened, though it came out more breathless than she would’ve liked, “I don’t even need it that bad if you’re just gonna fucking tease—oh!”

Percy’s finger swiped up through her center, ghosting over her clit and disappearing all too quickly. Her hips bucked upward, but his finger was already gone; he was holding it up, inspecting the glistening wetness that coated it. 

“You sure you don’t need it that bad?” he asked, smirking infuriatingly. “Because it looks to me like you do, Annabeth. I mean, given that you’re _dripping down your thighs_ and I haven’t even touched you properly yet.”

She moaned softly at his words and let her head drop back against her pillow as she panted, “ _Please,_ Percy, please just do _something._ ”

Finally, finally, he got the message and licked a hot stripe up her center, following the previous path of his finger. He went to work, lapping at her folds and teasing her clit with his tongue until Annabeth was tugging sharply on his hair and moaning continuously and Percy was pinning her hips to the mattress, pushing her thighs further apart with his shoulders. 

Annabeth was already close when she felt one of his long fingers slide into her, met with almost no resistance, and she keened as he added a second. 

“Percy,” she whined, “please, I need, I need—”

And he knew exactly what she needed now, too—because he was Percy and she was Annabeth—and his mouth returned to her clit, sucking and teasing it was his teeth while his fingers pumped in and out of her, getting faster, and then twisting and scissoring, and—

A stream of words fell from Annabeth’s lips now, a mix of incoherent jumbled nonsense and _Percy_ and _please_ and _oh gods_ and _fuck_ and _I love you_ , and then suddenly _I love you_ was all she could say, chanting it over and over like a prayer as his fingers pressed at just the right spot. 

And his eyes, that had been shut with his brow furrowed with concentration, were suddenly open and meeting her own; she knew he loved to watch her fall apart under him. They were dark but filled with so much adoration her heart could burst, and then she was coming and coming and coming, her back arching and her lips forming a whispered cry around his name. 

She came down slowly, to the feel of his arms wrapped around her, hands tracing featherlight patterns on her stomach, and his mouth planting gentle kisses to her shoulder. She hummed and snuggled closer to him. Her eyelids felt heavy, so heavy…

“I love you, too,” Percy whispered into her ear, and she sighed, her insides melting just a little. 

They stayed that way, wrapped in silence and each other’s arms as the morning light filtered in through the blinds. Annabeth thought she’d be content to stay like this forever. 

Percy’s smug, “You still wanna get up?” a few minutes later very nearly changed her mind. 

“As soon as my legs stop feeling like Jell-O,” she said, her voice raspier than it had been, “you’ll pay for that, Seaweed Brain.”

She felt Percy’s answering smirk against her shoulder blade. “Looking forward to it.”


End file.
